


Love Me (If That's What You Wanna Do)

by sleepypatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day, kalesmay is an enabler and so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypatrick/pseuds/sleepypatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day! Pete gets romantic, Patrick gets spoiled, and they both get laid. Isn't that what Valentine's Day is all about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me (If That's What You Wanna Do)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists because 1)I love Valentine's Day 2) Kale and Zuzu are enablers 3)I'm an adult and I can write whatever I want. I know Valentine's Day is on a Sunday this year, but Friday just worked better for me. Unbeta'd as usual because I'm a lazy shit. Title from The 1975's 'Love Me'. Happy V-Day! Sorry for rotting your teeth out with fluff.

Valentine's day catches Patrick unprepared, as most holidays do. He's still got Christmas CD’s in his car, New Year's confetti on the dining room table. As far as Patrick is concerned, it's just another Friday, but he does know that all his favorite candy will be on clearance soon.

Pete, on the other hand, is determined to make Valentine's day an Event. He likes to spoil Patrick on a regular basis, but having an excuse and knowing the stores will have heart-covered things he can shower Patrick with makes Valentine's day exceptional. Patrick's almost nervous to see what Pete's got up his sleeve. He pretends to be asleep for a little longer.

“Good morning,” Pete murmurs, wrapping an arm around Patrick's middle and pulling him close. Patrick smiles, turning to face Pete, who kisses his nose.

“It's Valentine's day,” Pete starts.

“Is it? Got a hot date?”

“I sure do.” Pete rolls them over so he's laying on top of Patrick, smiling as he reaches down to twine his fingers with Patrick's.

“I've got a ton of romantic shit planned for today, gonna make sure you know how I feel about you.”

“Pete, I know how you feel about me,” Patrick says, rolling his eyes.

“Wanna show you,” Pete says ducking his head to kiss under Patrick's jaw.

“Fuck, yeah,” Patrick breathes, throwing his head back to give Pete better access.

“Tonight,” Pete finishes, laughing as he climbs off Patrick and out of bed.

Patrick groans at the ceiling, hoping Pete will hear him and come back. No such luck, because Pete is calling from the kitchen.

“Pattycakes, come get breakfast!”

The promise of breakfast is enough to get Patrick out of bed and padding into the kitchen, where Pete is waiting for him. He's in black boxer briefs and nothing else, tattoos on display. Patrick wraps his arms around him, pressing his face into Pete's warm back.

“What're we eating?” Patrick mumbles, words muffled by Pete's skin.

“I couldn't master heart shaped pancakes in time, so I bought you heart shaped donuts instead,” Pete chuckles, untangling himself to feed Patrick.

“Sweet,” Patrick laughs, licking his lips.

Pete pulls him in and kisses him softly, one arm around his waist. Patrick melts into him, moaning into Pete's mouth. He links his fingers behind Pete's neck to hold him in place. If this is Pete's Valentine's day plan, it's working.

“Mm, not as sweet as you.” Pete leers at him when they pull away. “You need to get ready for work, though.”

~

Patrick pouts a little as he gets ready for work, but smiles when Pete buttons him into a black dress shirt and pulls a red tie out of the drawer.

 “Festive,” Patrick comments, fastening the tie around his neck.

 “I don't half-ass Valentine's day, Tricky. God, you look great. Hurry up and get to work so you can come back.”

 Pete kisses him goodbye and Patrick's out the door, grinning while he walks to his car. He unlocks it before climbing in, and an actual giggle escapes his mouth when he glances at the passenger's seat. There's an enormous teddy bear buckled into the seat, and a note attached to his paw. Patrick shakes his head as he reads.

  _Tricky,_

_It's my plan to quite literally romance the pants off of you. I love you more than anyone or anything and I'm excited to show you exactly what that means. Have a great day at work._  

_-Pete_

~

Travie whistles when Patrick sits down at his desk, waggling his eyebrows and spinning Patrick around.

“Lookin’ good,” Travie says, lazy grin spreading over his face.

Patrick hums, says, “Pete dressed me today.”

“He did you right, man.”

“I'm hoping he will,” Patrick says, mouth curving into a smug smile. Travie explodes into laughter, slapping Patrick on the back.

“Y'all got plans for tonight?”

“Pete's making a whole deal out of it, so I guess so. Honestly all I need is good candy and good dick and my Valentine's Day is perfect.”

“You are something else; Pete’s a lucky dude. I hope you get what you want,” Travie chuckles.

“Me too.”

~

The morning passes slowly, Patrick trying to focus on his work but finding that he's distracted, thinking about what Pete has planned for him. He doesn't have to wonder long, because while Patrick and Travie start lunch, a delivery boy walks briskly into the office. Travie elbows Patrick gently.

“Patrick Stump? Got a delivery for Patrick Stump!”

Patrick turns red and digs through his pocket for a tip as Travie calls the boy over, nudging Patrick the whole time. His view is suddenly obscured by a large and extravagant bouquet, brightly colored and positively exquisite. Patrick's glad Pete didn't opt for traditional roses and instead got him lilies; it's silly, but it makes him feel special. He snags the card that's buried among the fragrant petals and reads.

_Baby,_

_I hope your day is going well. If not, I promise I'm going to make it better. Hope you like the flowers. I wanted to get you something as pretty as you, but that's impossible, so I hope the flowers do. If they don't, I hope the chocolates make up the difference._

_-Pete_

 Travie, reading over Patrick's shoulder, says, “Damn.”

Patrick, still blushing, hands the delivery boy a five and takes a box of chocolates from him. They look expensive; Patrick fights back the urge to call Pete and tell him off, and shoves a chocolate in his mouth. It's fucking delicious if he's honest, by far the best he's ever had. He's still peeved that Pete clearly shelled out more than he should have, but decides to hold his peace. He wants to see what else Pete has in store.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he reaches for it, reading a text from Pete. _Did ur surprise get there yet pattycakes?_

Patrick asks Travie to take his picture to answer Pete's question. He poses in front of his bouquet, a chocolate halfway to his mouth. Patrick sends the picture without looking at it, in case he looks horrible and it ruins his mood. Pete responds in seconds. _Yum :P See you soon xoxoxo_

Travie is _aww_ ing but Patrick can't be bothered. Besides, he's only got a few more hours before he gets to see his sap of a boyfriend.

_~_

Patrick calls Pete on his way home from work, smiling at the stuffed bear next to him.

“Hi, baby,” Pete answers.

“Hi yourself. Thank you for my flowers, and for my chocolates, and for my bear.”

“Mm, come home, I've got more for you.”

Patrick feels his cheeks heat up as he thinks over Pete's words. He doesn't actually care if Pete's gotten him more things, he's just ready for some quality time. He hopes “more” is code for “really good foreplay”. 

“What do you have for me?” Patrick asks, dropping his voice.

“A surprise.” Patrick can hear the smile in Pete's voice.

“Is it the kind of surprise I like?”

“Come find out.”

Patrick's almost offended by the dial tone in his ear, but he does speed home.

~

“Babe?” Patrick calls when he gets in the house.

“Kitchen! Come here!”

Patrick heads towards Pete's voice, Valentine’s goodies in tow. He places his presents on the counter, and Pete picks him up and sits him down next to his things.

“Hey,” Pete whispers, inches from Patrick's face as he stands between his thighs.

“Hey yourself,” Patrick replies before pressing his lips to Pete's. Pete kisses him deeply, and Patrick sighs happily. This is what he's been waiting for all day. Pete starts unbuttoning Patrick's shirt and slips his tie off, making appreciative noises as more of Patrick’s skin is exposed. Pete groans, and Patrick tightens his legs around him.

“God, I had a plan but you're so damn _distracting_ ,” Pete laments.

“Change your plan, then. Change it to ‘fuck Patrick in the kitchen’.”

“Nah,” Pete says, pulling away. Patrick whines and Pete makes a soothing noise at him. “C'mon, I ordered dinner, let's eat.”

 “Okay, we could eat dinner right now _or_ you could eat me out now and we'll have dinner afterwards.”

 “I- fuck. Yes, yeah, okay, maybe if I just. No, Patrick. I've got a plan! You're being naughty.”

Patrick quirks an eyebrow. “You gonna punish me?”

 “Yeah, I am. But we're having dinner first.” Pete pulls him off the counter and leads him to the dining room and pulls his chair out. He places a Styrofoam container in front of Patrick and places his own container on the table, then heads back into the kitchen.

“Aren't you eating with me?”

“Yeah, I've got another surprise for you, even though you're bad and naughty.”

Patrick sticks his tongue out at Pete, who's back at the table at this point.

“Is that a milkshake? With two straws?”

“It is, open the container.”

Patrick laughs when he does. “A burger and fries?”

“Like our first date,” Pete says proudly.

Patrick smiles and Pete's face looks like it might break in two, he's so elated. Patrick wants to kiss him again, but decides to start eating instead.

“I have another surprise,” Pete announces halfway through dinner.

“Can it wait?” Patrick mumbles through his mouthful.

“I guess,” Pete sighs dramatically.

The moment Patrick finishes eating, Pete jumps up and reaches into his back pocket. He keeps his hand behind his back as he begins to speak.

“So, I was trying to figure out what to give you for Valentine's day, and it occurred to me that a grand gesture was the best way to go. So, despite your distaste for spending money, I spent a _lot_ of money.”

“Peter! What did you do?”

“Well, I thought you might enjoy a trip to the Caribbean, but if you're upset, I can take Andy.” Pete brings two plane tickets from behind his back and Patrick nearly screams.

“How much did those cost?”

“It doesn't matter!”

“It does, Pete! You don't need to spend money on me like that, I already love you.”

“I love you, too, that's why I want to spoil you! I don't mind spending money on you, Patrick. Aren't you excited?”

“Of course I am! But I never wanna know how much you spent. Ever. Now, come over here and kiss me.”

“How about we go to the bedroom?”

“God, Pete, I just-”

Patrick gets cut off abruptly by Pete scooping him up from his chair. He slaps at Pete's chest playfully, a silent protest at being carried.

“Two seconds, we'll be in the bedroom in _two seconds_.”

Pete's arms feel strong and sure around Patrick, holding him close. Pete's grinning like a maniac, and Patrick leans up a little to kiss his neck. Two seconds is starting to feel like too long. Nothing says _crazy in love_ like fucking in the hallway outside your bedroom because you were too caught up to actually go in.

By some miracle, they make it inside and Pete places Patrick on the bed. He glances around while Pete starts working him out of his clothes. He wants to laugh about the flower petals and candles everywhere but he doesn't want Pete to stop and try to explain his love of cliches.  When Patrick's naked, Pete stands to strip himself. Patrick almost drools at the sight of Pete totally naked, and pulls Pete on top of him.

Pete runs his hands up and down Patrick's torso, just touching, even more reverent than usual. His hands are big and warm, long, familiar fingers wrapping around Patrick's waist. Patrick arches into his touch, sighing happily. He pulls Pete's face to his so he can be kissed, and he can feel Pete smiling.

“Love you,” Pete whispers against his mouth.

“Love you,” Patrick replies.

“Hands and knees, come on,” Pete instructs.

Patrick takes a deep breath, ecstatic as he rolls over and gets into position. He can feel Pete moving around behind him, and his toes curl in anticipation. He's expecting Pete's finger, so when he feels his tongue instead, he gasps. He arches his back as Pete spreads his cheeks, licking over his hole in one slow, perfect movement. Patrick shudders as Pete licks at his rim, teasing.

“Mmm,” Pete hums.

“Fuck, h-holy shit,” Patrick stutters.

When Pete's tongue pushes in Patrick whimpers and pushes his hips back slowly, wanting more but trying to give Pete time to adjust. He hears (and feels) Pete laughing, and Patrick grinds back.

“God, I love you so much. Fuckin' incredible,” Pete praises. He goes back to tongue-fucking Patrick, not letting up until Patrick's arms give and his face is pressed into a pillow, ass still in the air. He's so hard it hurts, wanting Pete to touch his dick but trying to behave. He hears a drawer open and close, and then what he's pretty sure is Pete squirting lube.

There's no doubt anymore when Pete slips two fingers in Patrick, his other hand running over Patrick's back soothingly. He's talking, voice low and rough, but it's a dull roar in Patrick's ear. He's so close to coming, breathing deep and trying not to make too many embarrassing sounds. He gives up when Pete works a third finger in, brushes his prostate.

“Pete,” Patrick whines.

“Hm?”

“Fuck me, please, I wanna come so bad, please, please.”

“I know, I know,” Pete says, pulling his fingers free. “Hang on. You've been bad.”

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be bad, I just wanted-”

Patrick's eyes go wide and his mouth drops open as he hears a resounding _smack!_ and he registers the feel of Pete's hand on his ass. After a brief pause, there's a second smack and Patrick's eyebrows pull together in confusion and surprise, and he lets out a little “oh” without thinking.

“You fucking like that?” Pete demands.

A giggle bubbles up out of Patrick, and another after that until he's in full-on hysterics. He's gasping, in tears as he rolls over onto his back and laughs.

“Patrick!”

“Pete, honestly! No, I don't like that you fucking cheese ball,” Patrick giggles.

“I wanted to spice things up!”

“With spanking?”

“I just thought, I mean earlier you said something about punishing you,” Pete sputters.

“I was joking! I was mostly alluding to rough sex!”

Pete looks embarrassed, and Patrick feels a little guilty, but mostly he's still amused. He pulls Pete down so they're lying next to each other on their backs.

“If you want to spice it up, tomorrow we'll try role play, alright?” Patrick offers, tangling his sweaty fingers with Pete's sticky ones.

“Okay,” Pete chuckles.

“But tonight? I really want to ride you. Hard. Been thinking about it all day,” Patrick murmurs in Pete's ear. He feels Pete shiver, and Patrick rolls over and puts a thigh on either side of Pete, drapes himself over Pete's chest.

“Yeah?” Pete's hands creep up to cup Patrick's ass. Pete's grinning now, apparently past his embarrassment.

“Yeah.” Patrick sits up and reaches behind himself to line Pete up. Pete sits up too, adjusting them so his back is resting against the headboard and Patrick's arms bracket his head, fingers wrapping around the top of the headboard as he sinks down.

“Fuck, finally,” Patrick sighs. He rolls his hips down, watches Pete's mouth drop open. Pete pushes his hips up to meet Patrick's quick movements. Patrick is more frantic than usual, desperate to get off. Pete's in no hurry for it to end, though, placing his hand on Patrick's hips and trying to slow his pace.

“Easy,” Pete breathes as he slides a hand into Patrick's hair. Pete kisses him (Patrick would usually object to this so soon after getting his ass eaten, but he's playing nice) far slower and gentler than the way Patrick wants to be kissed. He slows down though, wiggling until he finds the perfect angle. Pete's brushing his prostate nearly every time Patrick grinds down and it's so good that Patrick's whimpering. He's hot all over by the time Pete stops kissing him, fingers still tugging on Patrick's hair.

“So fuckin’ pretty. Wish you could see yourself,” Pete groans. He starts working on what Patrick knows will be an enormous hickey and Trick is done for. He shakes hard as he comes, Pete whispering praise is his ear and holding him tight. Patrick drops his arms to Pete's shoulders and waits for Pete to finish too. He's working his hips much faster now, knowing Patrick is bordering on oversensitive and wanting to come before he gets cranky. He's making little grunts that are more funny than sexy, and Patrick buries his face in Pete's neck to stifle his laughter. Pete thinks Patrick is cuddling him, which apparently is what he needs to push him over the edge, finally silent. Patrick instantly regrets not making Pete wear a condom as he thinks about the mess that'll be trickling down his thighs soon. He sighs; nothing to be done about it now.

 Pete pulls out gently and collapses back onto the bed. He pats his chest and Patrick rolls his eyes but presses his face into the spot Pete's indicated, putting his arms around Pete's waist.

“Okay, rate this Valentine's Day on a scale of one to ten,” Pete demands after his heart rate regulates.

“Nine, because you wouldn't fuck me when I wanted and you spent too much on me.”

“So next Valentine's day you want an old-fashioned fuckfest, huh?”

“It's all I've ever wanted, really.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Show me some love with kudos/comments! And send your crush a Valentine! Oh yeah, and shout out to my year-round Valentine, Alexis!


End file.
